The Tango of Heaven and Earth
by duskandsolace
Summary: A Narusaku drabble collection: Drabble # 14: Lost and Found
1. Umbrella

**Prompt:**Umbrella

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>My writing muse is gone and I am trying desperately hard to write, write and write.

* * *

><p>"Dad, how did you and mom fall in love?"<p>

The question came out of nowhere right when the Uzumaki family was having dinner that day. The couple gave their eight-year-old son a surprised look but Naruto, having been fascinated by his wife at the early age of eight was soon in a fit of laughter. There was no mistaking it. This was definitely his son. He could only guess what triggered him to ask the question. Minato was probably just curious or he met a girl to his liking in school.

Naruto brought his chopsticks down, letting them rest horizontally on the bowl of rice before him.

"Well it all started with an umbrella,"

"Umbrella?" Minato looked at his dad, from across the table, eyes beaming with unspoken interest as he too, stopped eating but did not set his chopsticks down. Meanwhile, Sakura, who sat beside her son, watched and listened to the exchange from her periphery, amused at the two.

"Well one day we had this project in school so I had no choice but to go to the library to do some research. When I'm done, I saw your mom standing outside the library with books in hand and unable to go because of the heavy rain. I offered to share my umbrella with her."

He stole a glance at his wife from the corner of his eye. Then, he snickered. "Your mom turned and saw a good-looking stranger with blond hair and attractive blue eyes offering his umbrella and she found him so attractive she was so speechless," he said in a dramatic and playful tone.

"Hey! That's not how it happened. You already like me back then and you went to the library because you know I would be there," She cut him off and gave Naruto a look, daring him to change the correct version of the story. He laughed nervously and went back to eating his food.

Sakura turned to her son. "He was so nervous when I looked at him straight in the eyes that all he was able to do was hand me the umbrella. Then, he went and ran off. The following day, your dad wasn't able to come to school because he has a high fever," she explained.

**The following day**

When the clouds were dark and it looked like a heavy rain was about to fall, Minato brought two umbrellas with him to school.


	2. Sulk

**Prompt:** Sulk

**Note: **I really had fun writing this piece.

* * *

><p>Aside from becoming Hokage, one of Naruto's dreams is to introduce Sakura as his 'girlfriend' to all the citizens of Konoha. Unfortunately, twenty four hours after they officially got together, the news spread like wildfire. Before they knew it, everyone was already congratulating them.<p>

Jiraiya wished they 'populate' Konoha soon.

Kakashi offered to give Naruto some 'tips' but he declined and told him he wasn't any better with women for he did not have any girlfriend.

Tsunade asked them to take care of each other.

Ino warned Naruto not to hurt her friend's feeling or she'll make sure he never sees the light of the next day.

Chouji gave them free coupons to a famous Barbecue shop where he is a frequent customer. He told them they could eat there while on a date.

Shikamaru told him they were 'troublesome' but still wished them happiness.

Sai told Naruto he could finally put his dick to good use. Everyone paled. He remained smiling and oblivious.

There were lots of them who wished for positive things they had a hard time recalling them all. However, it seemed to Sakura that Naruto wasn't happy at all for he had sulked like a stubborn child who didn't get what he wants.

"Naruto, Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as they walked together to the training grounds, arms on her back and feeling the sun's gentle rays on her skin.

"They already knew it! How come? Everything was so fast,"

She frowned. "Hey were you embarrassed about it?"

"No, Sakura-chan of course not! I just want to announce to everyone that you are my 'girlfriend' but they already know," he pouted petulantly.

Sakura thought he was the cutest guy in the world.


	3. Cliche

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Cliche

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the long, scenic bench and admired the great mountains and the sea from far away. The weather was cold and she loved how the soft breeze caressed her skin, taking away all the remnants of stress and worries from the past week.<p>

The decision to visit the countryside was a good idea. The eternally busy city only made her writer's block worse. It was good to be here. Ideas seem to come faster. She stared at the notebook and pen sprawled on her lap and thought about a scene.

Naruto, her best friend, soon arrived with two cups of hot chocolate. He occupied the space beside her and placed the two cups between them.

"So have you thought of a good plot?" his eyes were on the scene before them, reveling in its beauty.

"I have some idea of my own. I just couldn't think of a good scene to start everything and I'm still a bit confused about the plot. I want it to be different,"

"It doesn't really have to be different all the time. Why don't you use some clichés and then add a twist to the plot?"

"I've already thought of that and I don't think I could pull it off." She faced him. "Give me an example."

He took a cup of hot chocolate and sipped. Then, he faced her."Well, you could have the 'friends fall in love with each other' cliché and add something different. You could make the two friends 'ninjas' or 'cowboy' and 'cowgirl' or you could use a fantasy setting. Anything,"

The sound of her laughter was suddenly present in the air. Naruto pouted. "You hurt my feelings Sakura-chan. Friends could fall in love with each other you know."

She stopped. "I was laughing at the chocolate moustache idiot,"

Embarrassed, he quickly wiped it off with the tissue he pulled from his coat pocket. He got it from the same store where he bought the hot chocolate.

"By the way, thanks for the suggestion Naruto. I'll keep that in mind and about that second thing you said, I also agree. Friends could fall in love with each other,"

He smiled triumphantly and looked at her straight in the eyes. "So that means you could fall in love with me?"

"Maybe I'm in love with you right now and I haven't realized it yet. Who knows?"

"You are already in love with me," he stated.

"Okay be quiet I needed to write." She picked her pen and opened her notebook. Later, when she finished a scene, she will type them on her laptop.

Naruto smiled. He took another sip of the hot chocolate and enjoyed the quietness of the place.

She didn't deny being in love with him and it was enough...for now.


	4. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>Unbreakable

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>Sakura stretched her arms upwards and stared at her fingers before letting them fall soundlessly to the side. Her limbs, still sore from the rigorous training yesterday, refused to leave the softness and comfort of the bed but she forced herself to stand and do her morning routines.<p>

She put on her favorite red dress and tied her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall on both sides of her cheeks. She went to the nearest full-length mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked decent enough. Since it was her birthday, she was determined to enjoy herself even if Naruto wasn't around to surprise her with a card and some flowers. Instead of thinking about unpleasant things, she would surround herself with family members and friends.

She sighed heavily. The perfunctory smile was gone from her lips. That was easier said than done. Naruto's absence left a void in her heart and it's not something anyone could fill in. The sadness she felt was not something that could go away just because she wanted it to disappear. Time was what she needed.

A series of mild knocks snapped her from the stupor.

"Sakura? Are you there? It's Sai,"

"Coming," she ran and opened the door to see a three flowers and a card on Sai's outstretched hands.

"Happy birthday Sakura. Naruto made sure I give this to you today," Sai regarded her with crinkled eyes and a smile which she hoped was not fake this time around. He was trying his best to learn about emotions after all.

She grabbed them and looked at the card. There was no mistaking it. The handwriting was Naruto's. Her eyes widened. This was totally unexpected and impossible.

"H…how?"

"He wrote this before he went on that last mission." Sai motioned her to read the card. Hands shaking, she opened it. She wear she could almost hear the drumming of her own heartbeat in her ears.

The letter said:

_**Sakura-chan (best medic nin in the world)**_

_**Sorry I am not around for your birthday. I hope you're doing well. I want to give you a flowers and card for your birthday for the next seventy years of my life but since you're reading this, then I guess life didn't give me the privilege to do so. I'm such an unlucky guy. Dattebayo!**_

She imagined Naruto's silly grin while reading that. Her chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

_**I really love your smile. Smile for me will you?**_

She sucked in a breath to hold her tears in.

_**I hope you're happy on your special day. This may be my last letter to you so I want you to know that even If I'm not by your side anymore, I will still watch over you from afar so don't miss me too much!**_

_**PS: I commissioned Sai and Kakashi-sensei to bring you flowers and a card every year for your birthday. I do keep my promises.**_


	5. Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Dead Wrong

* * *

><p>Sakura. Sai. Kissing<p>

Naruto would never have thought those three words go together if he had not seen it with his own eyes. He didn't even have to move closer. His position afforded him the perfect angle to see everything.

"Hey Sai! How dare you kiss Sakura-chan! She likes Sasuke!" Nauto shouted from afar, causing people to stop, look at the three and started whispering things. Naruto, oblivious to the situation, approached the pair.

"Sakura-chan will kiss only Sasuke! Do you hear that!" His eyes were directed to Sai. There was confusion and annoyance in his expression.

"We weren't kissing." Sai explained. It took a few seconds for Sai's the words to register in Naruto's brain.

"Eh? You didn't kiss? B...but I saw it! with my own eyes"

"No Idiot. Sai was helping me get rid of the dust in my eyes." annoyance was present in Sakura's voice and immediately, Naruto knew he was in deep trouble. He laughed nervously, ashamed of the mistake he made. From afar, the way Sai's back was hunched made him think they kissed. He should have approached them before he reacted like that.

It was Sakura's turn to get annoyed because of the ruckus.

"We have to go now Sai. Bye," Sakura pulled Naruto by the arm and dragged him away. She only stopped when they came upon a deserted part of a street.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He raised his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to do that,"

She crossed her arms in front her chest. "What did you say about Sasuke and me?"

"That he's the only person you would kiss and that…"

He didn't get to finish for Sakura's lips had already descended upon his own.

She didn't move her lips but her eyes were closed and it sent Naruto's pulse racing at an unbelievable rate. The three seconds felt like an eternity to him. When she pulled back to peer into his eyes, he still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"If you think I'll kiss only Sasuke then you're dead wrong,"Without another word, she walked away, cheeks red and wondering where her own confidence came from.


	6. Stirring of the Wind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Stirring of the Wind

**Note:** That last drabble was about Sakura stealing a kiss from Naruto. This time, let's have Naruto steal a kiss from Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto wants to blame the moon and the stars for making him feel this way. They make the atmosphere so romantic and nostalgic.<p>

However, deep inside, he knew it was his fault he was feeling this way in the first place for he was the one who couldn't control himself around her after all. Aside from that, there was the atmosphere. The coldness of the night against her warmness and the dim light from far away made him want to take her into his arms and kiss her senselessly but he did his best to control himself.

Sakura, oblivious to his inner turmoil, surveyed the night sky that was full of stars and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Naruto look at those. They look like diamonds. Aren't they beautiful?" she pointed to a group of stars which made some sort of pattern on the vast expanse of the sky.

Mesmerized, Naruto stared not at the sky but at his girlfriend. He couldn't even find the right words to describe her. It was no wonder she has a lot of admirers. Just beautiful was an understatement. She was everything a man like him could ever hope for. How they became couple in the end was something that still surprises him to this day for there were men who were more intelligent and more worthy who were ready to throw themselves on her feet.

The longer he looked at her, the more he wanted to give in to his urges. Unable to control himself for a fraction of a moment, he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Sakura felt something warm grazed her cheek. Because it was so fast, it felt as if it never happened at all. If she didn't know better, she would think she just imagined it.

"Naruto, did you just kiss me?"

He grinned. "It was the stirring of the wind Sakura-chan,"


	7. Picture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>Picture

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as his girlfriend who sat across him held the straw with her dainty fingers before taking a sip of the mocha frappe he bought. A surge of excitement filled him when she returned the cup onto the table and leaned on the backrest of the couch.<p>

"Sakura-chan! Give me your wallet,"

She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

He turned to the right to rummage through the contents of his bag. A few seconds later, he swiftly pulled a pocket-sized photo of him and waved it proudly before her.

"Sakura-chan, I look so handsome here. You need to have a copy of this,"

She almost laughed at the excitement in his voice. Her back left the comfort of the couch as she squinted to examine the photo he now held steady in his right hand. It was true. He did look good in t. In fact, it was better than his other pictures.

"You look alright," she said in an uninterested tone.

He pouted. "Come on Sakura-chan, I look better than your celebrity crushes here. Say I'm handsome," he insisted.

"No you aren't,"

He looked crestfallen for a split second but it soon dissipated. "Okay, Since you don't seem to like it. I'll just keep it." He made a move to return it back to his bag.

"Wait. I'll keep that," she held out her hand.

Naruto grinned and gave him a teasing look. "See! You like it! I'm really so handsome" he declared with pride.

"It's okay. You look okay in it,"

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan," He put the picture on her hand, got his own cup of mocha frappe from the table and sipped.

**Later that day, in Sakura's bedroom**

With her back on her bed and her bag beside her, Sakura pulled out her wallet and stared at the picture of her boyfriend inside the transparent pocket of her red wallet.


	8. Summer Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Summer Haze

* * *

><p>She was gone as soon as she came and ever since he heard the news that her family moved to another town, he thought about her constantly. Even now, as he stood at a place overlooking the wide sea, he was thinking about her.<p>

He came here last summer and he met her through a close friend. Her name was Sakura and he had always thought it fits her well. He was the cherry blossom during spring-at least for him.

The times they spent together were pure bliss. He was goofy and she had let her guard down, showing him her childish and playful side. Every day was a whirlwind of banter and sweetness. He fascinated her and she, in turn, intrigued him in a way no woman ever could.

The smooth lull of the waves crashing into the shore snapped Naruto out of his bittersweet reminiscing. He gave out a sigh of exasperation as he listened. The sounds of their combined laughter, it seemed, were still present despite him not laughing at the moment and her not being here.

He clenched a fist. There was a silent determination in his eyes. He will find her and let her know she wasn't just a summer haze.


	9. Unsettling Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Unsettling Revelation

* * *

><p>Sakura had no idea when she gave Naruto this much power over her and he wasn't even trying to control her. He was just grinning.<p>

"Quit it," she snapped.

Naruto ignored her and instead hummed a happy tune.

"I said quit it,"

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan, I'm just…happy," the grin never left his lips and his voice held a childish playfulness in them. "Want to know why I am?" he said teasingly, clearly enjoying the expression he aroused from his teammate.

Sakura knew exactly why but she didn't want to hear him say it aloud. "No thanks," she said, walking ahead. Naruto had to stride to keep up with her. Once they were abreast, he continued.

"Sakura-chan was jealous with that girl who gave me the letter. I feel so loved. You don't want me to lose me after all," Naruto sang happily. Then, he stepped closer, put a hand on his chest and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry I'm yours forever," he tried to keep his voice low in a bad attempt at being seductive,"

Heat flared Sakura's cheeks and she made a quick move to hit him. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to control the strength and her fist hit him hard on the shoulder. Naruto wailed.

**In the Hospital**

"It was your fault! You were teasing me!" Sakura reasoned out but when she looked at his bandaged arm, guilt flooded her features. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. You just have to admit you love me and the pain will be gone," the playful tone was back but she gave him a warning look and he stopped and laughed nervously. "I was just trying to make you smile because you look so guilty,"

She looked straight into his eyes and sighed heavily. He was trying to cheer her up and it wasn't working-not when his injured arm was there for her to see. He wanted to make it up to him somehow.

"I'm yours,"

"What?" Mouth agape, Naruto stared.

Sakura felt her cheeks grew hot at what her words just insinuated. "I mean I will help do some tasks for you for one week until your arm gets better,"

Naruto nodded dumbly. "but Sakura-chan…you don't really have to,"

"I don't have to but I want to," There was resolve in the way she spoke and Naruto found it endearing. She was more attractive when she set her mind on something.

"Don't give me that look. I might fall in love with you more," he meant every word.

"You never give up do you?"

"But I am not even teasing you anymore," he whined.

"Just wait for me here. I need to get something outside. We'll go out together," she said, immediately cutting off their conversation.

**Outside…**

Sakura leaned on the door upon closing it. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like her chest might burst out. She was used to him but she had been sensitive to his teasing today because of that unsettling revelation she had finally accepted last night.

She has been in love with him since they were twelve.


	10. Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Love

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Inspired by the Chapter 693. I do believe Sakura doesn't love Sasuke in the same way as she used to but if I were Naruto and I were to hear such words from the woman I love with all my heart then I would still be hurt but I would hide it. Definitely

* * *

><p>Naruto loves with such reckless abandon. He promises with unrivalled sincerity and waits patiently until time, itself, gives up on him.<p>

Naruto loves until it hurts. His confession is restrained by the past and he whispers them to the wind, hoping it will reach his beloved someday. He wants her to see herself through his eyes. She deserves so much better and he is more than willing to prove it to her. He refuses to confess because he feels unworthy and inadequate and not when she still has lingering feelings for another.

Naruto loves until his hearts bleed with the wounds from the past. His selflessness transcends reason and his love remains unrelenting, only growing as time passes. If she chooses him then his happiness will be boundless as the depths of the sea. If she wouldn't then he will gather up all the courage in the world to support her.

Because Uzumaki Naruto is a fool in love and Haruno Sakura is the luckiest girl in the world to capture his eyes.


	11. Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Eternity

**Note: **Written for Narusaku week theme, "In Another Life" I want to write a multi chapter fic SOON.

* * *

><p>Eternity – a time without an end; a state that comes after death and never ends; a time that seems to be without an end<p>

Kakashi paused from his lecture to look at his students. Majority of the class exhibited interest, making him smile contentedly beneath his mask.

He stepped to the center, just in front of the teacher's table, and continued. "So Ashura and Indra fought but they were evenly matched. Eventually, they reconciled. However, Indra left their original realm to establish his own group and Ashura married a goddess he met a few years before the war."

He halted when he saw a student raise a hand. "Ah yes Naruto, any questions? Or would you like to add something?"

"Sensei, Ashura married a half-goddess and half-human didn't he?" Some classmates turned to look at him, including Sakura who sits directly in front of him in class. It came as a surprise for the blond rarely participates in class discussions.

"All Mythology books state that Ashura's wife is a goddess." Kakashi answered before proceeding with the rest of the lesson. Naruto looked dissatisfied but he let the matter go. After a few minutes, the bell rang and Kakashi bid them goodbye.

The other students rushed outside after fixing their things. Naruto saw Sakura placed her books into her bag before she turned to him. "You looked disappointed during discussion. Are you not feeling well? Should we cancel our date later?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not Sakura-chan! Don't worry I'm all right!" he said, flashing his trademark grin with a thumbs-up and Sakura found his enthusiasm contagious.

"Naruto could we talk?" Sai, their classmate approached the two but only looked pointedly at the blond.

Naruto seemed to understand the unspoken message. "Sakura-chan, I really need to talk to Sai. Is it all right if you wait outside? I promise this wouldn't take long,"

Sakura looked at Sai curiously before picking up her bag and leaving the classroom. Sai had looked at her retreating form and made sure she was already outside and out of earshot before he spoke.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not against the two of you but I've seen this happen thrice in my lifetime and it's always the same. You wait for a hundred years. You meet her, you fall in love then she dies each time. Aren't you getting tired?"

Sai was right. Naruto first met her 400 years ago. Back then, he was called Ashura and Sakura was that half-goddess and half-human who found him almost dead near the battlefield where he and his brother Indra fought Madara. Through her healing powers, he was saved from the brink of disappearance.

They had fallen in love. Unfortunately, her life didn't last long. When unknown forces wreaked havoc and tried to kill him with that special weapon used to kill immortals, Sakura had stepped forward and used her own body to shield him from harm. It was the first time he saw her die and that was the start of the cycle.

He was a hollow shell after her death and he had waited a hundred years to see her again. She was a princess in her second life and a ninja in the next. She has no memories of her past lives but even then, he still appears to her every time and she would also fall for him each time. The only problem was, everytime they meet, he was always left alone for a god like him never dies expect for special circumstances.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Sai's voice brought him back to the present.

Naruto stood and got his bag. Then, he gave him a serious look.

"I will wait again and again because she is worth it," It was short but full of conviction. It implied that his love was in its purest form-selfless but aggressive, steady and forever unchanging. He went to the door and Sai could only watch as he talked to Sakura outside with that tender expression he only reserves for her. Even after a hundred years, it was still the same.

Naruto knows there will come a time when she would leave him again. Death was a bitch and it was just out there, waiting for that right moment when it would once again become that impenetrable barrier to separate them.

When that happens, he will wait again.


	12. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** First Date

* * *

><p>Sakura, being a fun-loving individual, loves amusement parks. She believes that the rides, which give momentary adrenaline rush, are one of the best things on earth. There was no way that an experience in such a pleasant place could turn bad.<p>

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case on her first date with that guy she met in school.

Naruto and Sakura just came back from riding the famous Ferris Wheel of the only Amusement Park in Town when Sakura saw that new ride called "Kyuubi", an inverted roller coaster which provides the feeling of having one's feet dangling in every loop and turn and at a great speed. She told Naruto to ride it with her and he did so, without any complaints.

The experience was unlike anything they'd ever imagined. It felt as if life hangs by a thread and death was just a minute away. The thrill was a drug for those brave enough to try it and a hellish nightmare for the faint of heart. Shouts of combined excitement and fear were all over the place and Sakura just couldn't enough of it.

It was only after the ride that she noticed something was wrong with her date. Naruto's lips turned pale and colors disappeared from his face. She asked him if he was all right and he replied with silence, even going as far as to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand. Unable to hide her worry, Sakura had stopped in her tracks, faced him and pulled his arm to uncover his mouth. This resulted to Naruto throwing up whatever he had for lunch all over her favorite floral blouse.

Looking at the disgusting and smelly substance on her arm and other parts of her clothes, Sakura glared at the blond and would have whacked him on the head if he didn't look like he was about to faint anytime soon.

Naruto repeatedly apologized as Sakura wipes herself with a clean tissue. It was a major turn off and she vowed never to go on a date with him again.

The following week, however, Naruto snagged himself a second date for Sakura had found out that he forced himself to go even if he was terribly sick. He knew going to the Amusement Park that day would make her happy so there was no way he would cancel their date.


	13. Unpleasant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Unpleasant

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the harmless green liquid in the cup as if it were an enemy he has to conquer. The recipe for the herbal drink was concocted by his wife and was made up of multiple herbs guaranteed to take care of his vital organs and improve his immune system. She makes it every time he goes out for long missions with his health in mind. The scent was enough to make him cringe but he still held the cup and downed the contents all at once before returning it on the table with an accidental slam.<p>

Sakura, who witnessed everything, promised she would add something to change the taste once she has her day off. When she got the empty cup and walked over to the sink to wash it, Naruto had stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath fanning her neck.

"It's all right Sakura-chan. Just use your time off to rest. I'll drink it no matter how unpleasant it tastes. After all, you made them for me,"

"Are you sure?"

She felt his chin moved on his shoulder when he nodded.

"Of course, After all, I get to taste something pleasant after that to make up for it," Her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's tongue move all over her earlobe and down to her neck, all the while licking and sucking her skin. She always smells and tastes good and he loves hearing her wanton moans too.

Sakura was about to give in to the pleasurable sensations when all of a sudden, Naruto removed his arms around her and stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, It's time for work. I promise I'll make up for it,"

Sakura faced him, disappointment marring her face but he tilted her chin up, pecked her on the lips and gave her a long kiss on the forehead before going out of the house.


	14. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Lost and Found

* * *

><p>Naruto lost his phone. He was sure he placed it in his bag right before his first class for the day started but when he rummaged through its contents later that afternoon; it was nowhere to be found. He went back to all the places he had been to that morning hoping to find it somewhere. When he finally exhausted all efforts with no success, he decided to stop by the Lost and Found Section of the school located inside the Student Affairs' Office.<p>

There were at least three to five students in-charge of the section and they take turns every week depending on their schedule. That afternoon, Naruto felt that luck was on his side for it was his classmate, Haruno Sakura, who was sitting in front of the desk that day.

In normal cases, the person who lost something describes the object first so that the person in-charge could look for it among the things returned by students. But when Naruto approached, Sakura had stood up, opened the drawer beside her and pulled out a black mobile phone with an orange case that has ramen designs all over it.

"Someone surrendered this to us this morning. Is this yours, Naruto? She held up the phone for him to see.

Naruto gaped. "H…how did you know?"

She almost rolled her eyes at his expression. "Because it's orange and has ramen designs. I'd recognize it's yours even from afar."

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were looking at me all this time. You even know my favorites,"

"Everyone knows that you love both orange and ramen," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, she pointed to the logbook on the desk and asked him to sign.

"But I've got to admit I'll still know it's yours even if it has a different case. After all, your home screen wallpaper is me,"


End file.
